


The Spy Who Shagged Us

by NatalieRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Langford, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Title courtesy of ialwayslikedthetie.Also thanks to delighted I had these extremely south thoughts when I told her that I am almost done with the story and she replied with "How close are you?"





	The Spy Who Shagged Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/gifts).



> Title courtesy of ialwayslikedthetie.  
> Also thanks to delighted I had these extremely south thoughts when I told her that I am almost done with the story and she replied with "How close are you?"

The moment the door of Steve's house closed behind Danny, he was all over Steve. They spent a wonderful evening in the presence of friends, but it was only so much Danny could take before he practically blew Steve at ‘Sidestreet’. He wanted to jump Steve and ride him until his legs were shaking and he couldn't sit on his ass without thinking of Steve's dick drilling him.

But the second they were inside, Danny was attacked by the animal his boyfriend was, which told Danny that Steve was on the same page. The kisses and nips on his neck worked to arouse him even more and his dick stirred. Danny moaned as Steve's hand sneaked inside his tight pants and underwear to cup his balls.

  
Danny totally missed the person that sat in the armchair next to the loveseat, while Steve sneaked glances and nodded his consent for the man to reveal himself.

  
Crisp grey suit, navy blue tie and white shirt, Harry Langford was dressed to impress. And looking at the reason of his visit to Hawaii this time, he was glad he cut his Bahamas vacation short.

  
"Good evening, gentlemen."

  
Once Danny heard the voice coming from the shadows he stopped with his mouth mid-kiss and his eyes wide in fear they had an intruder. His brain caught up a second later when he connected the voice and the accent with none other than-

  
"Steve?"

  
"Oh, please don't stop on my account."

  
But Danny stood frozen in place, eyes darting from Steve to Harry.

  
Steve leaned over Danny and captured his lips in a kiss. Putting his hands over Danny's firm ass, he slid them in the pants' back pockets, and drew Danny closer to him.

  
"I talked with Harry." Kiss. "I know you are attracted to him, and I know one of your fantasies was to have a threesome." Steve stopped and turned to Harry. "Harry is someone we can trust with that."

  
"But, Steve, I..." Danny wanted to scream 'I'm yours', but refrained himself.

  
"I know you love me, Danno. And I know we are it, you and me, but I think we can allow ourselves to slip away from that for a moment. Consider this a gift. From me to you. And it's not like I won't have fun, too. Harry is one handsome man, if you catch my drift."

  
...

  
_Danny and Steve talked about a threesome a long time ago, but they hadn't found the right person that could help them spice their sex life. Then Harry appeared in their life and everything changed. Steve noticed that change and an idea came to him._

 _  
_ _The fact was that even though they had a very committed kind of a relationship, both Steve and Danny weren't blind of how hot Harry was._

 _  
_ _Steve was jealous at the start of their relationship. And even before that, there was a sense of possessiveness Steve had over Danny that he couldn't overcome easily._

_  
But once he saw that Danny gave his heart to him, Steve realized it won't hurt to look. And that's how he found himself where he was now._

_Steve somehow managed to tap down on the jealousy but when Harry appeared it all went out of the window because Danny seemed entranced by the tall, handsome and blue eyed British man. He could see the lust in Danny's eyes and how he checked Harry up and down when the man paid no attention whatsoever. And if he admitted it to himself that Harry had the appeal to him, too, that was no one's business, but Steve's._

_  
_ _That night in the hotel in London, right after they ate the famous fish and chips and reminisced about past experiences, Steve fucked Danny hard after fighting about what they were and weren't allowed to do. Danny spent hours convincing Steve that he was the one and only in Danny's heart. Steve apologized for being a Neanderthal and they made slow and sweet love. Harry was never again mentioned until he came back to their lives with his retirement announcement._

 _  
_ _There were still lingering looks, that too tight of a hug, but still Steve didn't worry. And there was that blonde girlfriend._

 _  
_ _But, the Sophie thing happened and Harry and Danny bonded over teenage daughters and once again, there was a blonde involved, which made Steve think that Harry had a type. When he thought more of it, Steve could actually see the pattern with Danny, too. Tall, dark and handsome British people. Well not that Steve was British, but he could let it slide just this once (Although Danny would bitch and moan and tell you he didn't have a specific type, thank you very much)._

 _  
_ _Contacting Harry was Steve's idea, a surprise for Danny. Something Steve thought Danny would appreciate. Harry wasn't exactly hard for the eyes. When Steve called, it felt like Harry knew exactly what Steve was calling for. He agreed to meet Steve in London (where Steve ran off to while Danny was visiting his family in New Jersey, without much questioning for once). It felt odd being there without Danny, the last time they were there, they had so much fun (if someone told Danny that, Steve was ready to deny he ever thought about it that way). But things had to be done like that (And a slim line to keep. Last time Steve went to New Jersey he came back to Hawaii one size bigger. Needless to say, Italian Nonnas and Mammas didn't accept no for an answer)._

 _  
_ _Harry said yes to all and agreed to be on call for whenever Steve needed him. Which happened to be right when Harry went to enjoy a vacation in another tropical paradise._

  
…

Finishing his story, Steve blushed in embarrassment. He knew there was a possibility that Danny would say 'no' to this arrangement, but he took the risk anyway.

  
It was Danny's decision how they'd proceed onwards. And so far Danny looked skeptical.

  
But Steve looked so soft and hopeful that Danny's heart constricted with all the love and affection he had for this goof. He finally gave in and acknowledged what Steve did, the lengths he went through to make this happen.

  
"Okay."

  
That one word rang loudly in the living room and Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"So, okay... we are doing this, right?"

  
"Babe, you brought Harry Langford on a silver platter to me, and you are asking me if we're doing it? Hell, yes, we are! And, I'm yours. Nothing will ever change that."

  
With that settled, Danny resumed what he was doing previously and tugged at Steve's navy blue shirt that was gone in no time.

  
Something creaked in the background and Danny could see Harry with the corner of his eye. He placed his jacket and tie on the back of the armchair and carefully sat back. The belt was next to go and as Danny focused his tongue over Steve's right nipple, Harry took his dick out and wrapped his own fist around it. That went right through Danny's body and made his dick twitch in his pants.

  
"Blow me, baby." Steve said lowly and it was the right thing to say, because Danny slid to his knees with no effort, like he meant to do it even before Steve said anything. His bad knee protested, but once he balanced his weight on both feet, it didn't give him much trouble.

  
Efficient and nimble fingers removed pants and briefs to mid-thigh before Steve could register the movement. Danny's hot and wet mouth encircled the head of his cock and sucked. Steve growled, and threw his head back.

  
"Damn, baby..."

  
Danny smiled with his lips wrapped around Steve's cock. He licked a stripe on the underside, tracing the pulsing vein and just the feeling of Steve's cock in his mouth, the weight on his tongue, made Danny feel woozy. It was a heady mix of scents and tastes and he hummed as he took the length of Steve's cock deeper in his mouth.

  
Applying just the right amount of tongue and teeth, alternating between sucking hard and just teasing the heated skin, Danny watched as Steve fell apart under his ministrations.

  
Danny hollowed out his cheeks and relaxed his throat to take all of Steve's cock in his mouth. Steve moaned and his hands went to soft strands of blonde hair. Danny whimpered when the contact was made and swallowed around Steve's cock.

  
There was another moan, not so distant, coming from the man behind them. That served to urge Danny to go deeper. Steve was close, Danny could feel that. And the unmistakable slide of Harry’s hand jerking himself off spurred Danny to bring Steve over the edge. Danny hollowed his cheeks out and took Steve’s cock up to the hilt. He kept still for a few moments, watching as Steve tried to keep himself together, but failing miserably. Danny moved then and swallowed around the cock. Steve grunted and held Danny in place as he emptied himself down Danny’s throat.

 

…

 

Breathing hard, Steve needed a moment to compose himself. Danny took the momentum to get back on his feet and loosen his tie. Once the tie was off he proceeded with his tight black shirt (someone who was currently offline made a comment about it once. Danny was a sassy little shit like that).

 

Danny felt a pair of strong arms coming up his front and enveloping him in a hug. Lips grazed his neck and nimble fingers worked his shirt buttons. Said fingers moved to his throat and the combination of expensive cologne and heated hands touching him made Danny pliable in Harry’s embrace.

 

“So soft, Steven! He is so soft.”

 

Harry seemed surprised by it as he continued exploring with his hands. By now Steve was good enough to remove his pants and underwear while watching with heated eyes as Harry worked Danny up. And by the looks of it, Danny was at the end of his sanity.

 

“Wait till you get to his abs. He’s been working out.” Steve grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

 

As if on cue Harry’s hands slid lower and indeed he felt the hard muscles there.

 

“He’s, as you Americans put it, ripped.”

 

Danny arched as Harry’s hands hovered above his navel. He was very sensitive there and Steve, the bastard knew that. He was almost sure Steve told Harry to torture him like this.

 

Just when Danny thought Harry would put him out of his misery, Harry removed Danny’s shirt and turned him around. Towering over Danny, Harry leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was slow and sensual, almost like Harry made love with his tongue. Danny whimpered when he felt pair of hands on his ass that were definitely not Harry’s.

 

“How does he feel, Harry?” Steve husked out with his mouth close to Danny’s ear.

 

“He feels magnificent. Don’t know how to put it differently.”

 

“It’s enough.”

 

Steve then proceeded to remove Danny’s pants and underwear, sneaking a hand around Danny’s cock.

 

“Can you retrieve the lube, Harry? It’s in the first drawer in the kitchen.”

 

Harry left- more like strutted in all his naked glory which left Danny alone with Steve.

 

“What do you want me to do next, baby?”

 

“Ungh… I don’t know. My brain is not working right.”

 

“That was my intention.”

 

Harry chose that moment to return with the lube and didn’t lose a moment before he was all over Danny, handing the bottle to Steve.

 

“Lean on Harry, Danny.”

 

Danny did as asked. Harry kept raking his hands over his arms and back, cradling his neck and claiming his lips again, but this time in a bruising kiss.

 

Steve opened the bottle and coated his fingers with a liberal amount of lube. He warmed it on his fingers before he separated Danny’s ass cheeks. He scratched over the rim lightly, watching as Danny’s hole was clenching and unclenching, adjusting to the intrusion meanwhile Danny sunk even more in Harry’s embrace, the man continuing with his caresses.

 

Harry’s touch left a fiery path down Danny’s skin, but he didn’t dare do anything else than that, waiting for Steve to approve of each move.

 

Steve slid his middle finger inside Danny’s hole and Danny made a small whiny noise in the back of his throat. He eased his finger slowly, revelling the tight and snug feeling.

 

“You can do other things than just touching, Harry. He can take it.”

 

If Harry’s groan was any indication, Danny had a feeling they’d both work him over until he was a pleading mess. Luckily for him, tonight Danny’s stars were lined in his favor and there was little to no teasing.

 

“Tell him how my fingers feel inside you, Danny.” Steve said as he pushed two fingers.

 

Danny moved to follow them, and ended up with his ass being more exposed and his face buried in Harry’s left pec.

 

Harry smiled as he let one of his hands travel down Danny’s sides and rest over the small of his back. His other hand rested over his hip and Harry slowly caressed a path down to the V shape of his hips until he tangled his fingers in the soft curls that covered the base of Danny’s cock.

 

Danny’s moan reverberated from Harry’s pec down to his dick and he started moving his hand up and down, stroking Danny to full hardness in seconds, pushing his thumb in the slit where precome already started dripping.

 

Danny’s small and broken breathy moans made Harry chuckle.

 

“I think we actually left Danny speechless, Steve.”

 

Steve grinned evilly as he thought of Harry’s remark. And yeah it looked like Danny was quiet.

 

“Mhm, I think you have a point... “ Steve pushed a third finger, hitting Danny’s prostate and making the blond gasp.

 

“You… just wait. I’ll show you- _aaaaaah_ , speechless.”

 

“Oh he talks.”

 

“He talks and he’s here.”

 

“Feisty little one.”

 

Steve suddenly removed his fingers. Danny missed the feeling of being filled with them, but Steve had other plans for him.

 

“Sit down on the couch and relax, Harry.” Steve said as he moved Danny closer to him. He took Danny’s cock in hand and stroked him couple of times before he released it.

 

He then took the lube and poured some of it over Harry’s dick. Harry gasped as the cold liquid touched the hot skin, but moving his palm up and down Steve warmed it up.

 

“You are gonna ride Harry, sweetheart. Nice and good. Just like you always are.”

 

Danny licked his lips in anticipation as he positioned himself over Harry’s lap. He hummed as Harry's dick filled him up slowly. Steve keeping a steady hand between his shoulder blades, easing him down. Danny moaned when he finally bottomed out and Harry's dick brushed over his prostate.

  
He could feel Steve approach and settle between Harry's legs, touch firing up Danny's senses as he felt Steve's fingers skim over his shoulders and biceps. Steve's palms ended up on Danny's front, caressing his pecs, tangling fingers in his chest hair.

  
Then, always the stealthy one, Steve grasped Danny's arms and yanked them behind his back. Danny yelped because the sudden move made him jerk in Harry's lap and his cock brushed Danny’s prostate again. Said man looked like he was handed the best gift ever as he started caressing Danny’s sides.

  
Danny threw his head back, landing on Steve's stomach with a soft thump. Steve was currently caressing his collarbone and trying to massage his shoulders, firing up Danny’s nerve endings with his light touch.

  
"Touch him, Harry. I want you to touch him as he rides you."

  
Harry nodded as he moved one hand to Danny's stomach and caressed the taut muscles there. He moved up and took a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it, making Danny gasp in pleasure.

  
By now Danny started moving at a leisure pace, not having his hands to support him proving to be a bit difficult, but he knew he had Steve to lean on when things became heated.

  
"You are a very lucky man Steven!" Harry said with that sexy British accent of his as he raised himself up a bit and thrusted inside Danny.

  
Steve licked his lips as he could see Danny biting a moan from the surprise move and gripped his cock in hand, unable to resist the urge to do just that.

  
"I am aware of that, Harry. Danny makes me very happy. I am lucky to have him."

  
"He's so fucking tight, it hurts. I can't imagine how you feel every day on the job when you are not able to get inside him."

  
Steve moaned with the heat those words were said and smirked at Harry. Danny was oblivious to their silent talk, being plastered to Steve's stomach and rising and falling on Harry's dick in the process. Steve was hot and slick with sweat already and Danny found it harder to focus with all the different sensations coming from both men.

  
Danny rolled his hips on every thrust and soon enough he built a rhythm that drove him closer to orgasm.

  
Steve noticed that (he always did!) and he urged Danny to go faster.

  
"Such a good boy, taking Harry's cock like a pro. That's it baby, move those hips. Yes, just like that."

  
It looked like Danny was straining from the effort it took to sit upright and ride Harry's cock. He moved in sync with Steve's caresses and Harry working on his nipples, rolling, pinching, pulling until he was coming and shouting, Steve's quick reflexes able to prevent him from falling down on the floor.

  
Danny stayed like that for a while, aware Harry didn't get to come and listening to the wet sound of Steve jerking off.

  
A sudden brush of lips on his ear made him shiver.

  
"Suck his cock Danny. Make him come." Steve whispered hotly and bit on Danny's earlobe.

  
Danny released a keening sound. If his brain didn’t short-circuit before, it did now.

 

Danny slid on the floor so fast, Steve's head started reeling. He didn't lose any moment as he positioned himself between Harry's legs and took the head of his cock in his mouth. Licking the head, Danny dipped his tongue in the slit. He hummed at the taste there as he continued to lick and suck.

  
Steve was watching Danny work Harry to a state of frenzy as Danny bobbed his head up and down. Danny's cock twitched from the sounds he was able to pick up.

  
Steve placed a warm hand on Danny's head. He pushed a bit, urging Danny to take Harry's cock deeper in his mouth, reveling in the sound of the wet slide of the cock, hard and pulsing inside Danny's mouth.

  
"You are doing so great, baby. Yes, that's it, take Harry's cock in your mouth. Show him how much you like to have cock there."

  
Danny moaned at Steve's dirty talk and the vibrations made Harry shiver with want.

  
Steve got on his knees behind Danny. He could hear the cap of the bottle with lube opening. A second later he felt two fingers inside him.

  
Danny's scream was muddled by Harry's cock in his mouth as Steve fingered him. He was still loose from riding Harry, and his asshole gave no resistance to the intrusion.

  
Soon enough Danny grew impatient. Steve added a third finger inside and Danny took them so well, trying to impale himself on them.

  
Harry came with a grunt, it didn't take much after being inside Danny, and Danny's wicked mouth giving him pleasure.

  
Steve removed his fingers, and the blond missed the feeling of being filled with them immediately. Steve brushed his hand over Danny's neck and turned him so he could claim Danny's mouth in a possessive kiss.

  
When they parted, Danny's breathing hitched and Steve stared mesmerized at the perfect pink lips that were swollen and glistening. He whispered hotly in Danny's ear as he helped his lover back on his feet. Harry watched them interact and for a second he wanted to ask what Steve whispered to Danny. He didn't need to when Steve came and whispered to his ear, too.

  
"I want Danny to ride me like he was riding you. And for him to come while my cock is inside him. How do you feel about watching the show from the sidelines for a bit?"

  
Harry was totally flustered and only managed a nod before getting up and placing himself on the other end of the couch, taking deep breaths.

  
Steve sat on the couch where Harry sat previously and spit on his hand, taking his cock and tugging a few times, watching Danny eye his cock hungrily. _One blowjob wasn't enough then_ , Steve thought and filed that thought for later.

  
Now he marveled at the sight in front of him, Danny, legs spread in front of him, waiting for Steve to tell him how he wanted him.

  
"Spread them baby, show me what you got there for me..." Steve whispered huskily and that sent a thrill down Danny's spine.

  
Danny did as asked, cupping his balls to pull them away and present his hole to Steve. Steve gasped, mesmerized at the rosy hole that clenched and unclenched while Danny seemed to want to nail himself on Steve's cock.

  
Steve reached and scratched over the rim. The delicious moan that Danny released zapped through Steve like electric shock and went straight to his dick. Pushing two fingers inside once again for good measure, Steve positioned Danny over his lap and in one swift movement he buried himself inside that tight channel to the hilt.

  
Danny bucked as Steve's cock brushed his prostate and started moving on Steve's cock eagerly, chasing after the pleasure those small brushes left over the sensitive spot inside his hole.

With the back of his eye he noticed Harry was cupping his balls and jerking off while watching them fuck and that turned Danny on even more than he already was. He started swaying more in his movements and felt Steve's hands over his sides, sliding over the small of his back and touching the sensitive flesh just above his asshole.

  
Danny shouted in pleasure and as he felt the light, yet firm touch on his ass cheeks, he got an idea. He leaned over and brought Steve's cock impossibly deeper in his ass. He captured Steve's mouth in an obscenely wet kiss, swallowing Steve's moan.

  
"Do you want to suck Harry's dick?" Danny whispered over Steve's mouth while moving back and forth and groaning, because Steve's cock brushed his prostate again.   
Steve bit his lip as he stared in Danny’s baby blues, and told him his answer with his eyes.

  
"Are you getting lonely, Harry?" Danny spoke louder this time. "If you are, then come over."

  
Harry looked from Steve to Danny and back, and must have seen the heat in Steve's eyes, and the hunger in Danny's because in the next moment he moved and came closer to the couple.

  
"Steve wants to suck your dick." Danny said as he took Harry's cock and pumped him with every move of his ass on Steve's dick.

  
"Oh God, Danny..."

  
"And I want to eat you out."

  
Harry moaned as Danny's fist tightened on his dick and his jaw went slack when Steve bent forward and licked at the head tentatively.

  
Harry willingly moved even closer as Steve sucked at the head, while Danny pumped Harry's cock.

  
"Move over, babe, and let us take care of you."

  
Harry imagined that even though Danny and Steve had a rough exterior and looked like they'd enjoy more of the heavy stuff, they'd be very caring and sensual lovers. Which proved right as he let Steve's mouth take his cock even deeper and he felt Danny's hands on his ass cheeks.

  
"You two are unbelievable. What did I do to deserve you?"

 

"The real question is, what did I do to deserve you two?" Danny panted, " You gave me this amazing gift and I'll be forever grateful."

  
Danny spread Harry's cheeks and he dipped his tongue in the cleft of his ass. Harry followed his tongue and Danny grinned. He loved when Steve craved his tongue when he ate him out. Danny was glad to know that Harry had the same reaction.

  
Spreading Harry's cheeks even more, Danny delved his tongue in Harry's tight hole. After a few licks, it started to loosen more and Danny was able to go deeper. He moaned at the heat surrounding his mouth and sighed as he felt the wet and popping sound of Steve's mouth releasing and capturing Harry's dick repeatedly.

  
Harry moaned at the double sensations of Danny's tongue in his ass and his dick in Steve's mouth. It felt like Steve and Danny gave their all to make him feel great and he keened at a particular hard suck that made him see sparkles behind his closed eyes. He was getting close to his second orgasm of the night and Harry knew it would be one to remember.

  
Danny bounced on Steve's dick with fervor, he could feel the tell-tale signs of his upcoming orgasm and he wanted to come so bad.

  
With his left hand he picked up the discarded lube bottle. Harry whined when Danny's tongue left him, but not for long because Steve was bobbing his head and took him deeper with each bob.

  
Harry felt a slick finger up his ass and he instinctively moved forward. Steve was ready for it, and didn't even flinch as Harry's cock went deeper and brushed his throat.

  
Danny got back to lick and fuck Harry's hole with both tongue and finger. Harry shouted in pleasure as Danny found his prostate.

  
"Uh... guys, I'm... ungh, I'm close." Harry breathed out.

  
Danny took his own cock in his left hand as he continued with adding two fingers inside Harry and removing his tongue. He pressed over Harry's prostate repeatedly and when Harry finally tipped over the edge, Danny followed him right away, stripes of come landing on Steve's stomach.

  
Steve swallowed down and licked Harry clean. The British man looked totally spent after the two orgasms he had and he almost toppled over trying to move and find a comfortable position to rest. He was right, this second orgasm was indeed one to remember. Intense and satisfying.

  
Fully sated for now, Harry sat back and watched as Steve doubled his efforts and pounded into Danny, fucking him through his orgasm and trying to get his own release. Steve enveloped Danny in a tight embrace, burying his head in Danny's shoulder, while he drove with such force his dick got out of Danny a couple of times. Suddenly he picked Danny up by the hips and brought him on his back on the couch. Danny looked at Steve through half-lidded eyes as Steve took his cock in hand and put the other hand over Danny's stomach to keep him where he was.

  
Danny gasped and moaned as he watched Steve jerk himself off. His head was tilted to the side, jaw slack and soft whimpers came from him, the closer he was to coming.

  
"You want him to come on you, Danny?" Harry's voice startled Danny for a second and he had to lift his head a bit to look at the gorgeous piece of a James Bond-alike agent sitting on the couch behind Steve, looking like he could eat Danny whole. And he probably could.

  
The thought made Danny's cock stir where it was on his stomach. He could not be up for round three. At least not yet.

  
"Do you want him to mark you with come? Claim you as his, like he does with his look and touch?"

  
Danny continued staring at Harry as Steve grunted above him, while pressing him in the couch. He nodded.

  
"You are his and he is yours, chap. Go ahead, say it."

  
"I'm Steve's." Danny rasped out as the first drop of come hit his stomach.

  
Steve growled as he slowly started emptying his dick, and he felt Danny move the second he removed his hand from where it was on his stomach. Danny took Steve's cock in hand and moved it to his mouth, licking and sucking, swallowing all that was left. With a popping sound he let Steve's dick out of his mouth and wiped the corner of his lips and where come dribbled on his chin. He sprawled on the couch again.

  
Steve finally sat back, sated.

  
"I'm Danny's." Steve exclaimed breathlessly and helped Danny in a sitting position.

  
Claiming Danny's lips in a bruising kiss he tugged at Harry's hand behind him, communicating that he wanted Harry to participate in the kissing too.

  
On Steve's cue they moved to the guest room that was more spacious for what they wanted to go with their night. And they needed a nap before any of them keeled over from exhaustion.   
That's how Danny found himself with Steve spooning him and Harry's back plastered over his front.

  
...

 

Steve loved looking at Danny when the man was asleep. He was aware it was creepy when someone stared at you but he couldn’t help himself. This was his partner and boyfriend, making delicious sleepy sounds, body twitching even in sleep.

 

Danny snuffled and Steve couldn’t help it but smile. He was also aware that a pair of blue eyes observed him.

 

“I love him.” Steve stated, turning to face Harry.

 

“I know. I saw it the moment I met you two. No one looks at their work partner like you did. He’s lucky to have you.”

 

“I’m lucky to have him, too.”

 

There was a comfortable silence between them as they watched Danny sleep, chest rising and falling slow and steady, the closeness of his warm body soothing both Steve and Harry.

 

But if the crooked grin on Harry’s face was any indication, Danny would not get to sleep any longer.

 

Steve was proven right as Harry leaned over and kissed Danny on the temple, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. Danny snuffled and scrunched his nose, eyes still firmly closed.

 

Harry kissed him on the shoulder that was visible under the sheet and now Danny stirred.

 

Steve grinned when the next kiss ended up on Danny’s throat and Harry nipped at the sensitive skin there (hey, it’s not like he didn’t get a run down on Danny’s weaknesses from Steve).

 

“Le’ve me ‘lone…”

 

Harry was relentless. He sneaked a hand under the sheet and traced Danny’s torso, ending on his abs and leaving his hand there.

 

Danny opened an eye to see who was the one that wouldn’t give up on torturing him.

 

“Steve put you up to this?” Danny asked, still sleepy, but definitely more awake now.

 

“No. He supplied me with important information. I’m  just putting them to good use.”

 

There was no mistake that Danny was awake now. He rolled on his back and stretched, causing the sheet to ride lower, covering his crotch only slightly. Steve was already thinking ahead and removed the sheet to stare at the expanse of golden fur and half-hard cock, resting against Danny’s thigh.

 

One of Steve’s hands fell on Danny’s knee and he caressed the sensitive skin up to his thigh, so close to Danny’s crotch, but not touching it. He knew Danny must be frustrated, but Steve wanted to make this last and make it feel even better for Danny.

 

Both Steve and Harry moved in unison and came closer to Danny, crowding him in. Aware of his claustrophobia, Steve made sure they weren’t too close so Danny would feel trapped, but close enough to feel the tension and heat.

 

His pupils were blown with lust and not knowing what followed next. Steve and Harry looked like Danny was the only available food lunch and they debated whether to share it.

 

Steve continued the assault on Danny’s senses as he repeated the movement of his hand over Danny’s leg and simultaneously kissed down his neck and shoulder.

 

Harry mirrored Steve’s position as he kissed and nipped over Danny’s right shoulder and his hand moved over Danny’s right thigh and lingered there.

 

Steve and Harry moved lower, kissing over pecs and abs, licking nipples and all the while they ignored the only part of Danny’s body that stood to attention.

 

Cock hard and dripping, Danny tried to find some friction, even if it was just an accidental touch, but nothing.

 

Steve could tell Danny was growing impatient by the minute.

 

“Would you like to suck Danny’s cock, Harry?”

 

The British man bit his lip to cut off the moan that wanted to escape. He admitted to himself that yes, he really wanted to do that.

 

“Yes.”

 

Steve adjusted the pillows against the headboard and helped Danny to get comfortable before Harry placed himself between Danny’s legs. Harry took Danny in his mouth and Danny cried out in relief, because _finally!_ Steve took Danny’s left hand and put it over his cock. The cool touch made Steve shiver. Danny took the cue and started stroking Steve with practiced ease.

 

Danny lost himself in the sensations of Harry’s mouth on his cock and Steve’s cock in his palm.

 

“Oh my God!” Danny shouted as Harry sucked hard and he pressed his head deeper in the fluffy pillows as his free hand flew and buried itself in Harry’s hair. “Where did you learn to- oh God!” Danny groaned and he was getting close already. Steve’s breathing picked up above him and Danny stroked faster with short breaks to run his thumb over the slit that dribbled precome all over his hand. The head was swollen and glistening and he wanted to put his mouth over it.

 

Steve seemed to sense what Danny thought because he removed Danny’s hand off of his dick. At the same time Danny tugged at the short hairs on the back of Harry’s neck to get his attention.

 

Harry released Danny’s cock with a wet popping sound and wiped his lips on the discarded sheet.

 

“What, chap?”

 

“I need you to stop or I’m gonna come too soon.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Get on your feet, Daniel!” Steve ordered.

 

Danny obliged, his eyes never leaving Steve’s cock.

 

“Greedy little shit, aren’t you, Daniel?”

 

Danny was only able to nod, his words failing him again.

 

Steve positioned himself on the edge of the bed and spread his legs.

 

“Suck my cock Danny. But don’t get on your knees. And get your ass in the air.”

 

Steve knew that this position turned Danny on and so he kept making it happen. But this time was going to be slightly different.

 

Danny did as he was told and wrapped his lips over the head of Steve’s cock and sucked. Steve moaned, throwing back his head and entangling his fingers in Danny’s soft curls. He patted the bed with the other and Harry accepted the offer, sitting next to Steve.

 

Steve took him in a bruising kiss, drawing him closer and resting his other hand on the back of Harry’s neck.

 

“Lube is in the drawer on the right nightstand. Take it.”

 

Harry didn’t need to be told twice before he was off the bed and fetching the lube.

 

“Open it up and take some on your fingers. Then get one inside Danny, slowly.”

 

Harry poured some of the lube and dived right in. His middle finger was swallowed by Danny’s hole, still loose from earlier, and he found the prostate without even looking.

 

Danny hummed with Steve’s cock in his mouth and the vibrations served for Steve to buck and push further down Danny’s throat.

 

Harry worked two fingers quickly in and out and positioned himself behind Danny. He could see what Steve meant by ‘that sinful ass’ when they talked this over.

 

“It’s really pert and firm, just like you said,” Harry spoke in awe, “and there is just the right edge of softness… mmm delicious.”

 

Steve’s chuckle turned into a moan when Harry got inside Danny and that pushed Danny deeper on Steve’s cock.

 

Harry started moving with slow thrusts, pulling lewd moans out of Danny.

 

“Fuck, so tight.” Harry managed through gritted teeth. Danny’s ass swallowed his cock beautifully. “Oh, Lord, I can see now what you meant, Steven!”

 

Harry started moving faster and even though Danny fucked himself over on Harry’s cock earlier, this was thousand times better.

 

“Move towards the headboard, Steve.” Harry whispered. “I wanna try something.”

 

Steve saw the heat in Harry’s eyes and did as he asked. He lost contact with Danny’s mouth briefly but once he was in place, Danny was on him in no time, followed by Harry.

 

Harry kneaded the flesh of Danny’s ass cheeks and parted them before he drove right back in. He kept both of Danny’s legs together as he thrusted and practically fucked Danny through the mattress.

 

Steve was struggling to breathe. Watching Danny sucking him off and Harry’s dick go in and out of Danny’s ass was enough to tip him over the edge.

 

Steve kept Danny’s head steady as he fucked his mouth. “Oh, yes! Yes, baby. Mmmmm, fuck, your mouth.”

 

For the second time this night he came down Danny’s throat.

 

Steve rested his head back against the headboard while Danny cleaned him up with his tongue until Steve pushed him away because his dick was overly sensitive. He had time to watch as Harry fucked Danny and his scrunched face in pleasure. If he didn’t reach his limit nowadays he would’ve gotten hard again at the sight.

 

“How close are you?” Steve asked Harry, that had Danny’s hips in a bruising grip.

 

“Almost there.”

 

“I want you to come on him. Only I am allowed to come inside him.”

 

Steve didn’t need to elaborate on that because Harry understood him immediately. He let his hips snap faster and harder. Danny’s brain synapses were totally and completely fried, he wasn’t able to muster anything else than incoherent mumbles and moans.

 

Harry reached beneath Danny and stroked Danny’s cock in time with his thrusts.

 

Suddenly he pulled out and stroked his cock one final time. Harry came with a grunt, come landing all over Danny’s back. That made Danny shoot his load all over the sheets.

 

…

 

Half an hour later after cleaning themselves and changing the sheets, all three of them lay on the bed, enjoying each others’ company.

 

“I have to admit, this is some of the best sex I had in my life.” Harry broke the silence first. “And I’m not saying this because it’s you. It’s the truth.”

 

“Don’t know what to say to that.”

 

“I think ‘thank you’ would be enough, Steven. Isn’t that right, Harry?”

 

“Just do as Danny says, Steve. He’s a keeper.”

 

“I know he is.” Steve smiled goofily. “And he’s mine.”

 

Danny snuggled into Steve’s side at that and sighed.

 

“What’s the matter, Danno?” Steve asked suddenly concerned.

 

“Nothing, just thinking.”

 

“Stop thinking for a moment. We just had a wonderful night and we ought to enjoy the rest of it.”

 

“I vote for enjoying the night, too.” Harry piped in. “It’s your night after all, Danny.”

 

Danny took a deep breath and released it slowly. He smiled, because he had the most attentive boyfriend and Harry was an amazing friend.

 

“I might just do that. Enjoy that is.”

 

And that’s how they ended up in a similar position from earlier that night, snuggled tight, drawing heat from each other.

 

“Uh, Steve?”

 

“Yes, Danny?”

 

“What about work tomorrow?”

 

“I believe I know the boss. He’ll give us a day off.”

 

“But…”

 

“Shush. Lou and the kids can hold the fort for one day.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Now, relax.”

 

Placing a kiss on his forehead, Steve tightened the grip he had on Danny, Harry joining the sandwich that had Danny as its filling.

 

In the end, it was a perfect night.

 

  
  


 


End file.
